Thought To Be Dead
by Ilovegoodstories8888
Summary: To most HG fans Finnick was loved, and when he died it caused a huge emotional breakdown. This is for the people who willed him to somehow be alive.Annie is starting a new life in 12, but she is pregnant, alone, and missing Finnick terribly.Finnick is alive, in a testing facility. Somehow he escapes, but can he journey to Annie in time to stop her from ending 2 lives?
1. Chapter 1

Finnick's face appeared, swirling in the mist for a glorious second before disappearing. One lone, single cry echoed, muffled by the grey fog, but still heard easily.  
"Annie!" The voice cried, screamed. "Annie!"  
I start to run, right through the mist, my hair and dress catching on unseen tree branches and prickles, Finnick's voice fading away. One last cry of my name sounds, and then it stops. Dead silence. And then I see it. Red, red, everywhere. Blood flowing and pooling at my feet, the scent of roses suffocating me.  
And that's when I wake up.  
It has been 4 months, 3 weeks, and 12 days since Finnick died. I have kept on living just fine, physically. But inside I am dying, the pain of knowing I'll never see him again tugging on my every corner.  
People always comment on how put-together I am, how composed and calm. But they don't know what it's like to lose someone.  
A lot has happened since that day. Katniss is now locked in some sort of mental hospital, although I hear she will be given the privilege of killing snow. Prim is dead, Gale is gone, and, well, my world is just not meant to be enjoyed.  
So that's why I've decided to leave District 11. I won't return to my District, however. I am going to 12, to find a home and a place where I can find happiness again. And if I can't find that in even the farthest reaches of Panem, then I won't have a will to live. And a human needs a will to fight.  
The thought of running away first occurred to me at breakfast with Katniss's mother. I was over for breakfast, and of course I had my barrier up, my emotionless shell as my armour around me as soon as I walked into her apartment.  
Rose (Katniss's mother) is a mess. Her husband is dead, her home was destroyed, her youngest daughter is dead, her oldest in a mental asylum. But she, unlike me, has been working on her attitude, and already I see the changes, I see a happy face once again.  
She greeted me with such a big smile that it made my heart melt. But it quickly disappeared when someone knocked sharply on the still-open door of her apartment. I quickly jumped to the side, realizing I had been blocking the entrance.  
A man stood there, a mockingjay pin safely pinned to his chest, polished as much as possible. I recognized the man by the name of Arnold Collins, an official who somehow always had a smile on his face. But it wasn't present that day.  
"Annie," he acknowledged me, " I hope you're well."  
I nodded tentatively.  
"Rose, there's a problem. One of your patients who was in the infirmary over night has disappeared. We've figured out that he somehow escaped during the dark hours, and is home free by now.  
Did I mention this place is a prison?  
Ok, it isn't. For most people, at least. But to people like me, who will happily throw safety away just to feel the sun on my face, the grass on my toes, it is a living hell.  
First of all, they won't let us out. For most, this is fine. Who would want to venture out into a world of angry rebels, mutts, and all sorts of diseases?  
I would.  
" A Mr..." Arnold checked his clipboard, "Ryan James has gone missing. The guards were knocked out cold, and somehow most of the doors were programmed to unlock. We think that Beetee may have had something to do woth this, as the head of the tech department, but we brought him in for questioning and there was no problems."  
And then it hit me. I had seen those meeting s between Ryan and Beetee. They were always huddled in the cafeteria, papers spread out before them like a maze of opportunities. And that's when I decided to escape. You see, I need fresh air. I need the sun.  
I need, and I want, a healthy life for my baby.


	2. Chapter 2

"Beetee?" I asked hesitantly. He was slumped over a lunch table in the cafeteria, his glasses scattered on the surface.  
"Yes?" He asked, snapping his head up. His grey eyes were filled with anxiety. "What is it?"  
"Well, I heard some rumours about... Well... You helped someone escape?"  
His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "They haven't proven anything, and if you're here to acuse me of something I will-"  
"No, no." I interrupted hastily. "I-I need.. Well, I want to... Escape, too."  
His face instantly relaxed, but his eyes were still anxious. He glanced around the cafeteria, and then took my hand, pulling me out of the room and through a maze of halls. I found myself stuffed in a closet a minute later, Beetee so close that I was afraid to breath.  
"You want to escape?"  
I confirmed his question with a nod.  
"So... You're one of them, huh? One of Dreamers."  
"The Dreamers?"  
"That's what I call it. You had a dream that triggered this, right? A memory? Something that... Renewed your want for fresh air?"  
I thought for a moment. There had been a dream, a delicious dream that I could still feel and see as clear as day. A dream where I had run through the grass, blue sky stretching endlessly above me and Finnick at my side...  
I hastily pushed Finnick out of my head.  
"There was a dream."  
He sighed, thinking. "I can get you out. You need to meet me here, midnight. Got it?"  
I nodded again, and in a second he was gone, his footsteps fading away...  
Finnick Odar's POV  
The pain was bad. Imagine someone injected your veins with lava. That didn't happen to me, but it sure as hell felt like it. I think it was venom from those Mutts that tried to consume me. Notice I said, "tried". Fortunately, one of Snow's minions thought it'd be better to take me to a research facilitly and see which healing process worked best. None of them have been good, and with the pain I've been in, I'd almost rather be dead or in some Mutts body. Almost.  
Annie won't leave my thoughts, my dreams. My mind still wanders back to that night, the night before I left for the mission that almost killed me. It had been romantic, and sweet and I knew I was going to miss her...  
And now I here I am, and she is my only hope. Because, I, Finnick Odair, am going to escape.  
At first, I thought the rumour of someone even trying to escape was fake. But as I heard more and more, I wanted to learn about it, who was behind it...  
All of us prisoners are herded into cells during the night, and labs and rooms during the day. During meals we go to out stupid cafeteria which is stupid and... Stupid. It smells, it's dirty, there are no tables or chairs. The food sucks.  
Anyways, I met a boy named Lars Cranston, who was so set on escaping he had the whole thing figured out. Supplies, a plan, alarms disabled, everything. After persuading, begging, coaxing, demanding, I earned a spot.  
At midnight, I am to meet him at his cell. I'll be let out by a guard who is somehow a Mockingjay, or someone who helps us prisoners. When I am home free, I am going to run the whole way to 13, and I will find my Annie once again.  
Midnight:  
Annie's POV  
"Beetee!" I whieper loudly. "Where are you?"  
I feel a hand close over my mouth, and for one terrifying second I panic. But when I am turned around to face Beetee, I instantly relax. He brings a finger to his lips, signalling me to be quiet. I nod.  
He leads me away from the broom closet, and we slowly make our way through the halls, winding in and out of places I've never even heard of. When we come to the first security-key requiring door, I look at him, anxious. He stares at it, reaches into his pocket, to reveal a control with one single button.  
"Annie." He mutters. "When I press this button, all the doors will open. There are 3 doors until we're out. Unfortunately, it will alert the security system. We have to run as fast as possible out, and then away. I'll be coming with you part of the way. You understand?"  
"Yes."  
He takes a deep breath, and presses the button.  
Finnick's POV  
"Lars!" I whisper-shout. "Hurry up!"  
His face pokes out of his cell, pale in the moonlight.  
"Coming." He mutters. He runs out with 2 packs, and then leads the way.  
Never in my life have I seen so many hall ways, doors, and rooms all tanlgled into the center of one building. Of course, there's always the guards walking their routes to think about.  
However, Lars has done some research. He leads me expertly through the halls, and rooms, past the guards and through doors. And suddenly, we're there. We're at the door that leads us to freedom.  
"That was easy." I say with a grin. Lars opens his mouth, about to smile, when he slumps to the ground, blood instantly everywhere.  
"What the-"  
An alarm goes off, and I hear shouts, and see the arrow that killed Lars. Uh oh.  
I start to run, lunging against the door and tasting the fresh, cool night air. I see the starts above, and the dark pine trees that surround the facility. The packs are over my shoulders, a compass in my hand, so I run, hearing the sounds of guards behind me.  
And then I hear something that I was hoping I woudn't. The sharp, vicious barks of dogs.


	3. Chapter 3

Annie's POV  
.Go.  
That's all I can think of. Beetee presses the button.  
For a woman who is 4 moths pregnant, I can run pretty fast.  
The doors all open, leaving a hall free of doors. Alarms instantly start ringing and in seconds we hear the shouts of guards behind us.  
"RUN, ANNIE." Beetee yanks me towards the exits, huffing, his glasses fogged up. I heard the sound of guns being loaded, and we run faster, if that's possible.  
The first bullet hits the wall to my left, the second hits Beetee's hand. But he only falters for one second, and in a moment we are tumbling into the moonlight.  
We don't stop there, though. Beetee leads me around a sharp corner of the building, and suddenly, I am standing on a cliff, water spreaded out below me. My tummy is getting big from the pregnancy, but by not telling anybody and wearing loose clothes, I have hidden the fact that I'm pregnant. I start to wonder if this was important.  
"Beetee-" I start. He doesn't answer, but instead pushes me to the edge.  
"Run!" He yells. "Jump!"  
"But I can't!" I start to sob. "The baby!"  
His eyes widen for one moment, and then they fill with fire, a renewed determination to get me out. He grabs my hand and pulls me sideways, along the cliff edge. The shouts are starting to get louder.  
"Run... Annie... Head for the... Forest..." He wheezes. "Follow the path with the mockingjay sign..." He pushes me forward, through the thickly-over-grown entrance of the forest. And then he turns and sprints towards the men.  
I can't watch, so I crouch, hoping that I won't hear it.  
And then I do. One single, sharp gun shot.  
Finnick's POV  
What do I do?  
I start to rummage around my pack as I run, but it slows me down. The dogs are getting closer. If I climb a tree, they'll lead the Minions to my hiding place. I have to kill the dogs.  
I smile slightly when I find a bow, and then 20 arrows in a plastic pack. I fit the arrows on the string of the bow, and then roll off the forest path that I have found my way onto, waiting for the dogs.  
In a second, the first dog comes onto the path, still howling. I let the arrow fly. Tghe momentum of the dog makes it worse, and the arrow slices throught its throat. The dog lies dead.  
As fast as I can, I jump onto the path, pull the dog off, and wait. It's not long before more dogs come. Unfortunately, there are three in a pack this time.  
I easily take out the forst 2, but face a dilemma when the 3rd dog latches onto my leg and starts tugging.  
I cry out in pain, tears welling up in my eyes. But I need to get to Annie. With one vicious shake the huge dog flies off, and hits a tree. It lies winded, and I get with an arrow while I can. No more barks.  
I take the chance and head in a random direction, and am now in so much pain I can barely run. After 4 months in that facility, I am scarred, startved, and wounded. A dog bite barely makes a difference on how I look after all of this, but it sure hurts a lot.  
After about an hour of flopping around, trying to run, I collapse into the underbrush and fall asleep, the swirling images of a man's face filling my vision before I fall asleep. I was so delirious at that point that I didn't realize the images of the man were real...

**Hi everyone :) **

**So, this is my latest story. Please leave a review, for suggestions and what not. **

**Keep on reaaaaading!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone :)**

**So I wrote a huge new chapter, and somehow it deleted the whole thing before I could post it. There will be a new chapter on by tomorrow, but please bear with me, this really sucks!**

**A lot happens in the new chapter, including a huge surprise which I doubt you were expecting!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Very sorry about yesterday, but here's the new chapter. It was really all about showing how much Annie and Finnick need each other to survive. They support each other.**

**By the way, I listen to music while I write. For this story, I've been to listening to "Time To Run (Finale)" By Dexter Britain. It's a now vocal song, and it's absolutely beautiful. If you'd like to get the full effect of my story, listen to it! You don't have to though, and I hope you enjoy this with or without the music!**

Finnick's POV  
When I wake up, it is indescribably black. For a moment, I think that I've gone blind. Panic sets in and I feel my throat closing in fear. But then I whirl around, and I see daylight in the distance. I'm in a cave.  
And then I realize I'm not alone.  
I see a man near the entrance of the cave, wearing ragged mining over-alls. His face is somewhat unshaven, and he's skinny and scarred. The sounds of his teeth tearing into one of the apples from my pack echoes through the cave, and I pick up a rock in case I need to defend myself and creep over to him.  
"Wh-Wh-" My voice is uncharacteristically shaken. "Who are you, and why am I here?" I try again, and am relieved to hear my voice coming out strong and clear.  
The man whirls, and I see he is middle-aged, his face shrouded in a brown-grey beard, and a pair of grey eyes stares out at me.  
"Who am I?" He asks, with a funny laugh. "I'm John. But that's not what's important here, Finnick Odair."  
When I hear my name, my heart sinks. There must be some under-ground bounty on me, and this man looks like he would easily turn me in.  
"How do you know my name?" I demand angrily, making the sizeable rock in my hand visible.  
"Woah." He says, putting his hands infront of him as if in surrender. "It's ok. I'm not here to harm you. In fact, I saved your life."  
"What? When?"  
"About 7 hours ago, at 1:00 A.M. You were lying by a tree snoring your head off, and there were dogs everywhere, as well as flashlights." He shrugged. "So I figured you must be a Mockingjay escaped from one of those facilities, you know? I brought ya here."  
A thought hits me. "Why were you out at 1:00 A.M. in the middle of the forest?"  
"Looking for a young woman who ran away from 13 around the same time I found you. Goes by the name of Annie Cresto, or something like that."  
"Cresta?" I ask, my heart pounding. "Annie Cresta?"  
He snaps his fingers. "Yes! That was it! I thought I'd be able to find her."  
Just hearing about Annie is making my heart ache. I've missed her so much in the past months that I'm beginning to wonder if I'll ever see her again.  
"Annie is, well, she's my girl." I say. "I love her."  
"And you remember her clearly?" John asks. "Sometimes people lose memories in those facilities."  
"We have so many memories together, like when that wild horse came running into the town out of absolutely nowhere. People were screaming, peace keepers were shooting, and somehow Annie just appeared. Back then she was still sort of mentally unstable, but that was one of the things I loved about her.  
"Anyways, she ran right up to that horse, and threw her arms around its neck, and suddenly, everything was quiet. It was like she tamed that horse with her touch."  
Tears have started to well up in my eyes, and I wipe them from my face.  
"Sorry, sir." I say sheepishly. "Annie and I, well, we..." I break off.  
He smiles. "I get it. What happened to the horse?"  
"They killed it even though she had it under control. They just shot it." I remember how much Annie screamed at that, like she was in real pain.  
John looks enraged. "Why do Peace Keepers always have to things like that?"  
I was about to answer when there was a yell from outside the cave. John and I glance at each other, and then run out of the cave.  
Lying in a pool of blood is a man I recognize. There are atleast 2 gun shot wounds on him, one on the arm, one on the wrist. And then I know who he is.  
"Beetee? What are you doing here?"  
Annie's POV  
I can't believe Beetee sacrificed himself for ME. I'm only Annie Cresta, hopeless pregnant woman, lost, depressed...  
I try to push the thoughts away, put I still cry at the thought of what Beetee did for me and my baby. It just proves how much of a hindrance I am to this world. SOmetimes I wonder if I am meant to be here.  
I decide to look for the Mockingjay symbol. After a few minutes, I find it crudely carved into the trunk of a huge oak, and an arrow pointing north is scrawled beneath it. I take out the pack that Beetee gave me and get the compass, just in case. I know it won't be a long walk to get to 12, but there are mutts, rebels, wildlife, and even minions who will try to harm me and my baby.  
At some point I fall asleep, adn when I finally wake up it is atleast 8:00 A.M.  
"Uh oh." I mutter, glancing at the rising sun through the trees. "This'll be dangerous."  
I heft the pack onto my shoulders and start to walk, humming a tune that Finnick taught me once.  
"We live in the Districts, so strictly divided,  
forced to eat what They have provided.  
I want to be with you, we'll run away.  
We will be together, I promise  
Some day.

I want to run, I want to sing,  
I want to give you a diamond ring.  
We'll be married, I want to be happy  
we'll be together, and we .Free.  
A huge wave of emotions crash over me, the memories of the day he taught me that song flooding my head. We were on the beach, after a hard day's work. I was blubbering about a horse that had been killed by some Peace Keepers, and how I just wanted to be free. And then he started to hum that tune, and he taught me the lyrics.  
"Don't worry, Annie. I mean every single one of those lyrics. We'll get out of this prison society someday."  
And then we shared our first kiss.  
I crash to the ground, in tears.  
"Why'd you have to die, Finnick?" I scream. "I need you! We need you." I sob.  
I'm being a baby, I tell myself. It's not Finn's fault that I'm alone, that I'm going to be a single mother, that I'll be forever sad, that Beetee died for me...  
I pick myself up, but my thirst for getting to 12 is gone. And that's when I hear the shouts in the distance, and then an arrow whizzes by me, embedded in a tree.  
They've found me.


	6. Chapter 6

Finnick's POV  
Beetee stands up weakly, his face a ghostly shade of grey. I notice that more blood instantly started flowing from the bullet holes, but he barely seems to notice.  
"Finnick?" He asks, his voice barely a whisper. Opps. He thinks I'm dead.  
"No, no, Beetee." I say with a smile. "I'm Finnick, don't worry. Not a ghost or anything."  
Beetee relaxes slightly, but I see suspicion in his eyes.  
"Here." I say. I walk up to him and touch his arm. "See?" I ask. "My arm is solid."  
"Ok." Suddenly, he jumps, as if remembering something. "Finnick!" He gasps. "Annie, she... Well, I mean I helped her escape and she's out there somewhere and I don't know what to do she's all alone and defensless and pregnant and..."  
He keeps on babbling, but I couldn't hear after he said the word "pregnant".  
"Pregnant?" I whisper. "I-is it... Well, is the baby mine? Or some other guy's..."  
It had never occurred to me that Annie might move on.  
"Oh, no, no." Beetee reassured me. "It's yours, alright. I've been watching Annie, and she's been trying extremely hard to make everyone think she's alright." He shakes his head sadly. "It's rather obvious that she's in pain."  
"Where's she going?" I ask, remembering the problem at hand.  
"To District 12."  
"12? Why would she go there?"  
"She's a Dreamer and-"  
"A what?"  
"Please." Beetee said in annoyance. "Let me finish."  
I duck my head meekly.  
"She's a Dreamer, and she needed to get out. District 12 has no current inhabitants, besides a woman by the name of Greasy Sae, and 12 can be considered beautiful sometimes." He shrugged. "She wanted out of 13, and I helped. I didn't realize that she was... Pregnant. She hid it from everyone."  
I'm silent as I take this all in.  
"Ok," I say, "Well let's go find her."  
I start towards the path, but I feel a strong hand clamp tight on my shoulder.  
"Not so fast." John says, his grey eyes stern. "You can't just go runnin' off into the woods. There's all sorts of dangers, and you don't have supplies."  
"Dangers?" I exploded. "At this very second, Annie is out there by herself, facing those very dangers! She's pregnany, for goodness' sake!"  
"Well..." Beetee says, "I left her a pack with weapons and a map and food and all that, and at the most, 12 is a 2 days' walk from where I left her. In all honesty, she could be find."  
"She could also be hurt." I say icily. But John still keeps his hands on my shoulder.  
"Finnick, you are a few hours from where Annie should be right now. We'll get you a pack, and a map, and weapons, and then I'll go with you, and Beetee, of course. After we patch him up, that is." Beetee smiles ruefully.  
"And where are we gong to get that supplies from?" I ask angrily. Wordlessly, John leads me into the cave. Except we keep going, and going, and going...  
In 10 minutes we've reached the end, or what John called the end. On the wall there was a huge amount of weapons, back packs, spare clothes, even storage boxes full of food piled high.  
"This good 'nuff?" John asks.  
"I-I think so." I say breathlessly.  
Annie's POV  
Another arrow whistles by, embedding in another tree. I drop to the ground, curling into a tight ball, my arms covering my face. I notice absently that my belly is exposed, but at that point I don't care for my safety or the baby's.  
After a moment I feel a shadow fall over me, and peeking up through my fingers I can see the silhouette of 3 large men above me.  
Uh oh.  
I am roughly picked up, the biggest man's hand gripping my forearm.  
"What do you want?" I squeak.  
My question is met with obnoxious laughter, and I am dragged down a trail. This is not good.  
"I said, what do you want?" I say, louder this time. The men don't laugh this time, but I feel my captor's nails dig into my skin, and I wince.  
After a few minutes, we reach the mens' camp. They drop me onto the forest floor, and quickly bind my hands and feet.  
" 'Ey, Borris, not to rough, eh?"  
"She's just a stupid l'il thing. Really think she'll care?"  
"Of course I care, you stupid buffoons." I mutter into the dirt.  
" 'Ey! Shaddup!"  
"Borris, go 'head and hit her.'  
"Right, Janson. Like I'll hit 'er. She's a woman, she is, and it aint right."  
Listening to their different accents and shortened versions of words, I start to wonder where they're from, with all those " 'ers" "aints", "eys", it's like they're form a few different countires.  
" 'Ey, Borris 'n Janson, shaddup over there. Boss is 'ere."  
"Oh wonderful." I mutter sarcastically. "Another huge, idiotic, stupid-"  
"I hardly think I'm the stupid sort of guy. And I'm definitely not as big as these 3."  
Who was that? I roll over onto my bag, and look into the nrown eyes of a man. He's not nearly as big as the other men, but tall enough. He's fairly handsome, but all I can concentrate on is the 3 huge, angry men standing behind him.  
"Who are you?" I ask angrily. "Just let me go, already! What did I do, seriously?"  
"Well..." The man sits against a tree and starts fiddling with a dagger. "There is an underground bounty on you, a bkack markey sort of thing, if you will." I nod to show I understand. "And, being thieves, we are into these black market deals."  
"You're thieves."  
"Of course. Where do you think I got this dagger?"  
"I don't know... That's besides the point! I just want to be free from that... That place." I spat the last part, and he raised an eyebrow.  
"Something happen?"  
"I'm not telling you." I say, looking away, dismayed to feel tears prick at my eyes. But if he noticed, the man didn't say anything. He stood up, and motioned to Borris and Janson, and the other one who I found out was called Gerry.  
"Gerry, Janson, Borris, fire wood please."  
"But Boss!" Borris whined. "Is the deal still on? There's a good bounty on that girl, there is, and I aint comin' out of this empty-handed."  
I rolled my eyes, and the man smiled slightly. With a sigh, the huge three men left, and we were left alone. But I ignore him and roll over. How did I get into this situation?  
I really, really miss Finnick.


	7. Chapter 7

Finnick's POV  
John selects weapons for me, urging me to try them out, while Beetee packs our bags and charts the quickest course to 12, which we will hopefully intercept Annie on.  
"How about this one?" John asks, handing me a sort of bat that I'd seen Peace Keepers use.  
"No." I say flatly. "I'm not using anything that they used."  
John shrugs. "Suit yourself." Suddenly, his face lights up. "I may have the perfect... You were the boy with the trident right?"  
I nod.  
"Hm. The Boy With The Trident. Catchy." He mutters as he disappears into a darker corner of the cave. He returns a moment later with a steal trident, about 4 feet long.  
"Wow." I say, in awe. I take it from him gently and take a practice jab with it, the memories of the times I had to use it flooding back. "I think this will be awesome." I say with a grin. He smiles.  
"I thought so."  
Beetee appears with a compass, mumbling incoherently under his breath. It isn't until he walks right into me that he notices us.  
"Oh sorry. You guys ready to go?"  
"Yeah." I say, and John nods. "Our bags all packed?"  
"Yep." Beetee replies.  
"So, John. Where are you from, originally?" I ask as I heft the heavy bag onto my shoulders.  
"District 12." John replies, selecting a bow off the shelf. "I was in a pretty bad mining accident, but I escaped, and I never really wanted to go back."  
Mining accident, that sounded familiar. But from where?  
I thought for a while, but my mind was so muddled, thinking about Annie, and the fact that I was going to become a father, I gave up.  
"Shall we get going?" Beetee asks, still holding the compass.  
"Sure." With one last look at the cave, I realize something. "Are you just going to leave all this stuff here? I didn't think you were coming back."  
"I'm not." John says cheerfully. "But I figure, I might come out to hunt now and then, and the chances of anyone finding weapons is slim. I may as well keep it as a back up place in case I need something."  
"Oh."  
We start out in a direction that Beetee insists is correct, around 2:00 P.M. I glance up at the sky, hoping that we'll travel far with only a few hours of daylight left.  
"A mining accident, John?" I ask him conversationally. "That must have sucked. Any family?"  
"Yes, actually." John replies, a hint of sadness lacing his voice. "Wife and two daughters."  
This is getting more and more familiar. I'm starting to realize just who this man is.  
"You're hiding something." I say. And then I get it. I whirl around and face him. "W-What's your last name?"  
John opens his mouth, and then closes it.  
"Well... I-I don't see why that's nec-"  
"Tell me now."  
"Fine. My last name is..."  
Beetee and I wait expectantly.  
"Everdeen. My name is John Everdeen."  
Annie's POV  
"For goodness' sake, guys. I've been tied up forever! Please let me out!" I whine. The boss just smirks, while the Three Idiots grumble.  
"Hey, you." I say, nodding my head at the boss. "What's your name."  
He looks away. "I don't have to tell you that."  
I hear the Idiots snickering. "I thinks you should go on and tell 'er, Boss." Borris says with a malicious smile.  
"Yes. Do tell." I say, pleading. The more info I have on this jerk, the better.  
"Fine." He snaps. "My name is Dwayne."  
"Dwayne?" I ask. "That's not too bad."  
At this the Idiots burst into loud laughter.  
"You kiddin'? We's have proper names, we do. Borris and Janson and Gerry! But 'im? All he's got is..is..." Gerry snorts. "DWAYNE!"  
Dwayne sighs. I shoot him a sympathetic look.  
"Can you please let me out?" I plead. "I'm hungry."  
"You're hungry?" Dwayne asked. "I don't care. The bounty didn't say dead or alive."  
"But, I have more to feed than you."  
"What do you mean?"  
I glance pointedly at my stomach. "Well, at the moment, there's a little kid growing in there. And if you don't mind I'd really like to-"  
I'm interrupted by a roar of anger from Dwayne.  
"YOU IDIOTS!" He yells, and stalks up to them. "Do you realize what you've done? You've captured a pregnant woman!"  
"So? She's still worth money."  
"Shut up, Janson." Dwayne snaps. He walks over to me and whips out his dagger. "Look, you're still annoying, but I can't turn a pregnant woman over to.. To minions." He starts cutting the ropes abinding me.  
I rub my chafed wrists. "Thanks." I mumble.  
"Where are you headed, anyways?" Dwayne asks.  
"To District 12." I reply. "My boyfriend... Well I guess my husband-to-be... Well he died a few months back in action. I couldn't take it, so I escaped. But of course, the man who helped me escape died, and I'm just... " I break off. "I'm heading to 12. Sorry."  
Dwayne for once looks slightly sympathetic. "This isn't good." He mumbles.  
"Why?"  
"Well, believe it or not, I am a very well-bred young man... I can't let a pregnant woman go on a journey by herself. At the same time, though, I really don't want to go out of my way to help you."  
"Well aren't you nice." I snap.  
"I used to be." He says with a grin. After a reluctant sigh, he gives a sharp whistle. "Boys, we are to escort this young woman... Er, Annie, to District 12, and," he says to them with a winning smile and a bow, "you will be given your payments as previously promised."  
"What? You're coming with me?"  
"It's what I just said, isn't it?"  
"Yes it is!" Borris cuts in. "Look, Boss, we weren't expecting this. Shouldn't you have, er, consulted us?"  
I look at him in disbelief. "Where'd your accents go? You actually have good manners."  
Borris goes bright red. "Uh..."  
Dwayne snorts in disgust "They talk like that to put on this stupid "tough guy" act. Borris, you've been discovered, just give it up."  
"Fine." Borris grumbles, He stomps away to the other two, and starts talking to them animatedly. In a moment all three of them return.  
"Boss, we will complete this journey with you and the whiny- I mean Annie- for our previously discussed payment."  
"Very well." Dwayne smiles, but I just glare at them.  
How did I get into this mess?


	8. Chapter 8

Finnick's POV  
John Everdeen was Katniss' father. He died in a mining accident afew years back... So why is he here?  
"Why?" I ask him angrily. "You do realize how much pain your family has been in, don't you? Your wife was depressed, and Katniss was left to hunt by herself. Why would you do that?"  
John scratches the back of his neck sheepishly.  
"Look... I wanted to go back, I did. But somehow Snow found out about it, and for some reason he didn't want me to return. Wanted to see me suffer."  
"Why would he want you to suffer?" Beetee asks in confusion.  
"I used to be a Peace Keeper, one of the higer positions. I knew Snow pretty well, almost his right-hand-man. But when I quit, he never forgave me." John shrugs. "He didn't let me go back."  
"I guess you know where Katniss is now..." Beetee says slowly.  
"Nope."  
"Well, you know about the whole Mockingjay thing?"  
"The what?"  
"The Hunger Games?"  
"What's that got to do with anything?"  
i pull Beetee aside.  
"Beetee... What about Prim? He doesn't know about Prim's... You know..."  
Beetee goes pale. "What should we do?" He whispers.  
I sigh thoughtfully. "We'll let Katniss know. She's coming to 12 in a few weeks, I've heard. For now we can just tell him everything up to... Before, you know, Prim's death."  
Beetee nods in understaning.  
"Got it."  
So we tell John everything. How she survived both Hunger Games, how she led the rebellion, and how she fought bravely for Coin. By the end of the story John had tears in his eyes.  
"Wow." He whispers. "And Prim? How's Prim?"  
"Prim?" I repeat, glancing at Beetee. "Prim is... She's, well, you know, she's..."  
"She's what?" John asks, his brows furrowed.  
"Prim is..." I glance at Beetee. He nods. "Prim died a few months ago."  
John stops in his tracks.  
"Excuse me?" He whispers. "What'd you just say?"  
"Her and hundreds of other children were used as... Bait." I say gently. "Katniss was there, too. But she's in an asylm right now."  
John goes even paler.  
"No, no-" I start to say, but Beetee cuts in.  
"Look, John. It was for the Rebellion. It was a terrible idea, and trust me, I did everything in my power to stop it. But it happened. It was instant, and the kids didn't have any fear before they died. Katniss is in an asylum being treated for trauma, but she will be returning to 12 in a few weeks. Rose is still in 13."  
John nods, but I see tears trickling down his cheeks.  
"I... I feel like I should have been able to see her, just one last time." He says sadly. "She was my daughter, after all."  
He falls into a thoughtful silence, but Beetee andI don't talk. We walk silently for the rest of the say, and by the time it grows dark, John is talking again. Unfortunately, he's still not himself, and I start to realize he probably won't ever be the same. It makes me wonder if Annie's ok...  
Annie's POV  
I glance up at the sky.  
"What time is it?" I ask Dwayne. He glances at his watch.  
"2:00 P.M."  
"Shouldn't we be leaving."  
"Nope."  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't want to."  
"Can you please give me a straight answer?"  
"We can't go yet. We'll start out early tomorrow. At around 3:30, Mutts start their routes."  
"What routes?" I ask in confusion. "I thought they were like wild animals, just roaming around."  
"No way." Borris says, walking up to us. "They're programmed animals, after all. Made in a petrie dish, if you will. They do what Snow told them, but now that he's not in power, they just roam around, their brains automatically burning a route in their mind." He smiles. "We know all of their routes by heart." He says proudly. "This is one of the few places in the forest where they don't roam."  
"But what if they chase something off the path?" I ask. "Won't they get lost?"  
Borris shakes his head. "Nope. After making the kill, they go right back"  
I shudder visibly. This is journey is getting worse by the minute. Atleast these men are keeping me occupied from thoughts of Finnick.  
"Uh, Borris?" I ask. "If one did come for some reason, would you be able to keep it away?" He shrugs.  
"Depends on size and what not."  
"Well, if you couldn't,I could help."  
Gerry and Janson burst into laughter.  
"You? You're tiny! As well as pregnant."  
Even Dwayne cracks a smile. But I just fold my arms across my chest.  
"You guys have never seen me with an animal."  
And it's true. I have a natural gift with animals, like that wild horse. Or once a bear lumbered into town and I snuck it out without anyone noticing, not to mention the countless birds and squirrels that have followed me around.  
"Mutts aren't animals." Dwayne says seriously, interrupting my thoughts.  
"They have animalistic instincts, as well as animal genes." I argue. "Like I said, you've never seen me with an animal."  
He shrugs. "Whatever."  
"Agh, this is so frustrating!" I shriek. "You guys are so... So..."  
"Handsome?" Dwayne asks.  
"Yeah right." I snap. I flop down on the ground. "I hate this place. I just want Finnick."  
"Finnick?" Dwayne asks. "He was in the Hunger Games, right? Trident Boy?"  
"Yes." I reply, remembering that beautiful gold trident he had used to fight his way through the other tridents. "He was... He was just amazing."  
Dwayne nods in understanding. "You miss him?"  
"Of course I miss him" I say, starting to feel tears well up again. I turn in embarrassment, but feel a hand gripping my wrist, whirling me around.  
"We'll get you to 12, Annie." Dwayne says, looking into my eyes. "Don't worry."  
I nod, too scared that if I speak I'll cry. "Ok."  
But I need to get away. So I decide to go for a walk.  
"I'm going for a walk, guys." I call out. All 4 of them turn to me.  
"Annie," Gerry says, "You can't. Stay here."  
"Why?"  
"Well duh. Mutts and thieves like us. Rebels, Minions."  
"You said Mutts don't go on their routes 'til 3:30."  
"They still walk around."  
I sigh. "It doesn't matter. I'm just going like, 10 feet away from this clearing." Dwayne stands up.  
"Annie, no."  
I turn and walk out of the clearing. Almost instantly I am knocked to the ground, looking into the huge golden eyes of a Mutt.  
How ironic.


	9. Chapter 9

**I've been updating really fast because I know how annoying it can get when you wait a long time for an update. Please leave a review, any advice? As alwaysm favourite and follow!Q  
Thanks :)**

Annie's POV  
I wake up slowly, the morning sky above. What happened?  
I sit up suddenly as I remember, and a smile plays on my face as I realize I proved the Idiots and Dwane wrong. I CAN handle a Mutt.  
The Mutt literally came out of nowhere, and once it knocked me to the ground, it starting growling and salivating.  
Not good, I thought.  
But I knew what to do, just like my parents taught me. I slowly moved my arms from under it's paws, so they weren't pinned down. Taking a deep breath, I placed a hand on its huge brown snout, the other hand rubbing its ears.  
"Shhh." I whispered soothingly. "It's ok, I won't hurt you, you won't hurt me."  
The Mutt stopped growling. I wriggled slightly, freeing myself further from the huge animal. I heard 4 identical gasps from behind me, signalling my companions' arrival.  
"Annie!" Dwayne hissed. The Mutt instantly started growling again. "Annie!" Dwayne yelled. The Mutt leaned in closer, obviously wanting to take a chunk out of me.  
I put my hands on the fur around its neck, and angled my head towards them.  
"Shut him up!" I hissed. "It'll kill me!"  
In a second I heard a thump, and Dwayne's yelling stopped. I felt the Mutt relax slightly.  
Ok, I told myself. I got this. I stroked the Mutt's head, and while doing so, wriggled out from under it.  
"It's ok." I crooned. "You'll be fine, I promise." I stood up to my full height, and kept on patting the Mutt. At this point the thing was nearly in love with me. "Go away now." I said to it. It looked at me, cocking its head in confusion. I gave it a tap on its back, and it trotted away, still confused.  
As I lie in the morning light, I giggle as I remembered The Idiots and Dwayne's reaction. Dwayne, who was rubbing his head from a hard hit that Borris had given him to shut him up, was absolutely speechless. What a nice change. As for the Idiots, they all laughed and thumped me on the pack, much to my dismay.  
"What are you laughing ao much about?" I hear Dwayne ask. I turn over and see him standing by the embers of the camp fire, scowling. Still mad over his shock yesterday, I guess.  
"Oh, nothing." I say with a grin. I stand up and brush my pants off. "When are we going?"  
"Half an hour." Dwayne walks over to the Idiots, holding a bucket of water. "It's the only thing that wakes them up." He explains. He splashes the water over them, and I cringe, waiting for deafening roars of rage to errupt from them. To my surprise though, it barely fazes them. Borris is the first to wake up, about 5 minutes after Dwayne poured water over him. He stretches lazily, and then jumps up, ready to go.I can't help but giggle.  
After Gerry and Janson are awake, we have a quick breakfast of dried venison (ew), and then set off to District 12.  
"Are you sure this is the right direction" I ask Dwayne for the umpteenth time.  
"Yes." He answers in exasperation. "For the 20th time, yes."  
"Someone's grumpy."  
"Maybe because someone didn't tell me they can hypnotize animals."  
"A Mutt's not an animal, remember? You said it." I smirk.  
"Shut up."  
"Anyways," I say, " I don't hypnotize them, I think. I've never really known how I do it."  
"That was definitely hypnotizing." Janson says. "That wasn't normal." I just shrug in response. I suddenly don't feel like talking. The depression that has been gone for the past day is finally soming back. Dwayne seems to sense this and starts talking to the Idiots, leaving me to my thoughts.  
Finnick's POV  
I wake up to a sniffling sound. Cracking my eyes open, John's back comes into view. I can see it shaking. At first I think he's laughing, andI sit up, ready to ask what's so funny. But I feel a tap on my shoulder, and turn to see Beetee shaking his head. He motions for me to lie down again, and I do so, turning to face him.  
"Is he ok?" I whisper softly. Beetee shakes his head.  
"Prim." He whispers. "I think he's sad about Prim, and everything else that's happened to him. Poor man."  
We wait until we hear the sniffling stop, and John starts getting the breakfast ready. I sit up slowly and yawn loudly, trying to convince John that I was asleep.  
"You don't have to rpetend." John snaps. "I know you were awake."  
There's an awkward silence. Beetee goes bright red, but just gets up and walks into the forest, looking for a tree to do his business on. I check my bag, and then after Beetee joins us, start to eat a breakfast of berries and herb tea.  
"Good breakfast." John smiles cheefully. I glance at Beetee suspiciously.  
"Is he ok?" I whisper. John was crying a few minutes ago, and now he's smiling at me. Beetee motions for me to follow him to a berry bush, as if we are going to pick berries.  
"I think it's a symptom... He's trying to convince us that he's fine. Denial."  
"Symptom of what?"  
"Depression."  
That isn't good.  
We start our journey, all of us silent. I'm too busy thinking about this new dilemma to keep track of time, and before I know it, it's 3:40P.M.  
"Lunch break!" John calls. He elads us to a small clearing and starts building a fire. I get the utensils out of one of the packs, and Beetee goes and looks for wood.  
"John?" I ask hesitantly. "You alright?"  
John stiffens. "I'm fine." He mumbles. "Pass me that pot, please." I hand it to him wordlessly.  
"Look, I think that you're upset about Prim, and you need to-"  
"Just stop it, Finnick." John hisses suddenly. "Mind your own business, I can take care of my-"  
He's interrupted by a long, wailing scream.  
"Beetee!" We both yell in unison. We rush out of the clearing to where we saw him last, hoping that he's alright.  
"Please help him to be ok." I hear John whisper, ann I instantly start praying for him to be ok, too.  
When we reach him, it is not a pretty sight.


	10. Chapter 10

Annie's POV  
"Almost there." Borris huffs, dragging himself farther up the rocky hillside before once again collapsing onto the ground. Janson starts laughing, and Gerry rolls his eyes, but I think both of them are feeling the same way. Our journey has lasted 6 hours since this morning, we haven't had time to stop yet, except a 20 minute lunch breat at noon. It's been an hour since then.  
I've been quiet the whole time, and though I know Dwayne has been dying to ask me what's wrong, I haven't offered him the chance.  
"How much longer?" Gerry asks Dwayne, who is still walking briskly and easily.  
He thinks for a moment. "Well, we should be getting there in about..." He jogs up the rest of the hill, easily hopping over Borris. "Now."  
"What?" I ask in confusion. I run up after him, stumbling on the loose rocks. At the top of the hill we can see for miles around, and at the bottom of a gentler slope than what we just climbed is a fence.  
"Doesn't look like much to me." Borris pants. I turn and roll my eyes, and worldlessly start to walk down the hill.  
"Ow!" I hear Borris cry out. "What was that for?"  
"Just let her get there without being and idiot." Dwayne snarls.  
"Impossible." Janson snorts. Gerry roars with laughter. I just keep on walking.  
When I reach the fence, I realize that even though the electricity is turned off, it has been rebuilt. It will be impossible to climb through, like Katniss has done so many times.  
"What should we do?" I ask Dwayne with a sigh. He shrugs.  
"Climb over?" Duh. Gerry starts first. He can barely fit his huge hands inbetween the links, but he finally makes it to the top.  
"I don't know." He says hesitantly. "It's pretty high."  
"Oh, only 20 feet or so." Dwayne says.  
Gerry's eyes bug out. "Only?" He starts to climb down, but I can see his hands shaking. With only 5 more feet to go, he slips, landing with a thud on his back. Now Borris can laugh.  
I go next, reluctantly stepping up to the fence. But I'm small, and I scale it quickly. When I rest on the top, perched easily on the ridge, everything goes wrong.  
"Annie!" I hear someone scream. "Go!"  
What the-  
I snap my head around, horrified to see a jeep coming around the hill. Authorities. They haven't seen us yet, I realize, so I start to climb down.  
"Jump Annie!" Gerry calls frantically. I look at him for one terrifying second before closing my eyes, and leaping into thin air. Really, I have nothing to lose.  
I am surprised to feel strong arms engulf me, and I am deposited on the ground. A minute later Janson is over, and then Dwayne.  
"Hurry, Borris!" Gerry bellows. It's too late. The jeep has seen Borris. It starts gunning it towards him across the grass, and Dwayne grabs me, dragging me for the cover of the trees. I turn to see if Janson and Gerry are following, but they aren't.  
"Stay here." Dwayne hisses. He sprints towards them, grabs each of them by the scruff of the neck, and starts pulling. Never in my life have I seen that strength.  
"Stop it!" Janson snarls. He turns and rears back his arm. The sound of his fist hitting Dwayne's face is loud, but not as loud as Borris' screams.  
At this point Gerry's senses return, and he tackles Janson, holding him down.  
"Gerry?" Janson asks with tears in his eyes. "What are you doing? Borris is getting hurt!"  
"They'll take us too!" Gerry hisses. But he's looking longingly at where Borris' screams are coming from. We're not sure to be relieved or terrified when they come to a sharp, sudden stop  
"I can't take it." Dwayne whispers. He creeps to the edge of the tree line, and seeing no one, runs toward where we saw Borris last. Gerry and Janson follow, and then I do, a feeling of dread settling in my stomach.  
"Annie?" I hear someone yell, fear lacing their voice. It's Dwayne. I pick up the pace. When I get to where they are, I gasp.  
Blood, blood, blood. Splotches of it staining the grass.  
I feel a lurch in my stomach. "This is my fault." I whisper in horror. Dwayne, his hands shaking, quickly turns to me.  
"No, Annie, it's not. He was a thief, like us, he's on the Most Wanted list." He doesn't mention that Borris was punished for climbing into 12, bit it's obvious. It's my fault.  
"Well, th-thanks for helping me." I whisper, tears welling up in my eyes. I start to walk away, ingnoring their screams of protest. I won't have anyone suffer because of me. First Beetee, now Borris.  
I know they're following me. It's obvious, since Gerry and Jansons are so clumsy. But their voices are silent, and I realize they're grieving.  
We easily find a house to stay in, one of the unused Victors' houses. We are all slumped around the table, and I see Gerry playing with something. Taking a closer look, I realize it's one of Borris' rings.  
"Found it on the ground, I did." He whispers, unable to speak.  
At first, I wonder why he's talking with his fake accent again. Then I remember Dwayne said he does it to look tough. Why would he want to look tough? And then it hits me.  
He's trying to hide his tears.  
Finnick's POV  
We find Beetee on the ground, in a pool of blood. I realize a Mutt musy have got him, and run away when it heard us coming.  
"John!" I scream. 'What're we going to do? He-He's dead."  
"No, no he's not." John says, kneeling over Beetee's body. "He's just lost a lot of blood." He looks up at me, his grey eyes filled with fear. "We need to get him to 12."  
"But there's nobody there." I say. "Except... Except Greasy Sae."  
John brightens slightly. "If anyone can save him, she can. He stands up, trying without success to lift him. I push him aside gently, and scoop Beetee over my shoulders easily, horrified to feel blood wetting my shirt.  
"That won't do." John says. He motions for me to lay Beetee on the ground, and I do so, gently. We quickly make a stretcher from our jackets and tree limbs. John ties torniquets on Beetee's arms, and I attend to what is left of his left leg.  
"This leg got the worst of it." I say. John nods grimly, and glances at me.  
"We need to go. Now."  
I heft my side of the stretcher up, and we carry him quickly to camp, stopping to heft our packs over our shoulders. "Let's do it." I say.  
We start running.  
After an hour, we've slowed down slightly. Only slightly. I've started counting my steps out loud, trying to keep us motivated.  
"2079, 2080, 2081..."  
We still run.  
With a few hours, the sun is starting to set. Bursting out of the woods, we stumble onto a road. John quickly pushes us back into the woods, and I realize it's because an Official's jeep is coming our way. It speeds past, the windows tinted.  
"Clear!"  
We run back out, keeping to the side of the road, in case another vehicle comes by. Eventually the trees break away, and stopping for a moment to look at the compass, I realize we should be there any minute.  
"Still going in the right direction." I say to John. He nods gravely.  
And finally, after hours and hours of running, we see it. The entrance to District 12.  
The entrances to Districts are usually huge doors, heavily guarded and locked. But this one has been blown to shreds, and we just walk through, easy as pie.  
"Where should we go?" I ask John. He thinks for a moment. "The Victors' houses have medical supplies." He responds, still thinking. "Yeah, that should work."  
I've been so intent on getting Beetee to medical attention, that I've forgotten about Annie. And when I suddenly remember, my breath catches in my throat. I am in the same town as her.  
"J-John?"  
We turn to see an old woman.  
"Heya, Greasy. Could we uh, have some help?" John asks. Greasy's face is ashen, but she puts her thoughts aside and takes a look at Beetee.  
"We need tuh get 'im to a Victory House. Medical s'plies." She mutters. She starts briskly walking down a road, and we follow. At this point, my arms are beginning to swell from holding Beetee's weight for so long. I look at John's. They're in the same state.

We pass by the window of another Victory house, entering the one next to it.

Annie's POV  
I get from the table slowly, glancing out the window. I see a flash of something, something the same copper brown as Finnick's hair. Shaking my head, I realize it must be my imagination, and then slump onto the floor, collapsing into tears.


	11. Chapter 11

Annie's POV  
Finnick. Finnick. Finnick.  
Is that all I can think of?  
Yep.  
It has been 3 days since we arrived in 12, and I haven't been out of the house once. Well, none of us have. Gerry and Janson have been sitting on the couch in the living room, either talking about memories with Borris, or sitting in a sad silence. Dwayne has been in his room (the master bedroom), making banging sounds. At first I didn't know what it is, but when he went to the bathroom I went in and looked. He'd been punching a sack of potatoes.  
"Annie!" I hear someone yell. I poke my head out of the blankets, and see Dwayne standing there angrily. He holds an empty sack.  
"You punched it so hard that it broke?" I ask him in wonder.  
"Yeah." He says sheepishly.  
"I don't understand why you've been punching a sack of potatoes for 3 days.  
"Well... At first, I was just greiving, you know? I was mad and agry and upset. But today, I realized I wasn't grieving anymore, I was just, uh, punching a sack of potatoes. And then it broke."  
"You're not grieving anymore?"  
"No, no. I am, trust me. I'm just not... Mad."  
"Oh."  
He looks uncomfortable. "Um, Annie. You should really get out of bed. You're moping around. Even Gerry and Janson are up and walking around, and they were way closer to Borris."  
"I know." I sigh. "But it's not only that. I mean, he died for me, Borris died because of me, and Finnick's dead, too. All of these people are... Just gone? How can that happen?"  
He's silent for a minute.  
"Look, Annie. I understand what you mean, My mother died when I was 10, so I get it, I do. And well..." He gives me a sly smile. "I turned out great! Look at me, a thief and all."  
I laugh. "Dwayne, you've turned out wonderful. You risked my life for me, anyways. That's gotta count."  
He nods. "Yeah. But anywyas, you can't just... Lie in bed all day. Go for a walk at least."  
He walks to the closet that I filled with clothes when I got here. I'd bought them in 12, where a tailor had escaped to.  
"Hmmmm... Lemme see here." He muses, going through the dresses. "Here's one!"  
He pulls out a pretty blue sun dress. "It's sunny, after all." He motions to the window. "Go for a walk in the woods, clear your mind."  
"But-"  
"NO buts."  
"But-"  
"What'd I just say?" He asks me sternly. I laugh.  
"Fine... I guess I could use a walk. I wait for him to leave, and then put the dress on.  
"Hi guys."I say to Gerry and Jansons. They look up from their breakfast, dark circles under their eyes.  
"Hey, Annie." Gerry says glumly. Janson waves.  
"I like your dress." He says, trying to sound happy. But I know he's still very, very sad.  
"Thanks." I sigh. "I'm going for a walk."  
I need to leave. I'm depressed, they're depressed, and it's all my fault.  
Choking back tears, I stumble into the bright sunlight, and start running towards the trees that I see in the distance.  
When I enter the forest, my tears are instantly forgotten. It's absolutely beautiful, shafts of sunlight shining through the trees, Primroses and Lilies and Pansies decorating the forest path. I slow down to a jog, taking everything in with wide eyes.  
That's when I step in the trap.  
My foot hooks on a wire, and then a net tumbles down onto me. This sin't good.  
Finnick's POV  
It's an absolutely beautiful day.  
It's been 3 days since we arrived, and Beetee is getting better, to our huge relief. His lef is healing, and although he'll always have a limp, he's alive.  
I feel a buzzing in a pocket, and I realize there's something caught in the trap.  
"Something's in the trap, John."  
He looks up from his lunch. "You wanna go see what it is?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
I step out of the door, and walk through the ruins of the District. There's only about 15 people living here now, if that. But I like it, it's peaceful.  
I enter the woods quietly, listeningn for growls. After all, it could be a Mutt. Hopefully it's just a deer though, or even a rabbit. But I hear nothing, so I keep on going.  
It's a gorgeous day. The sun is shining through the trees, and all sorts of flowers are dotted along the path. I realize with a pang that Annie would know alln their names. I really need to find her soon. 12 is huge, and she could be anywhere.  
The trap comes into view, but it isn't moving. There's definitely something in there, though. I can see it. It's... Blue?  
I walk closer, making plenty of noise. There's a person in there, I realize. I start running, and reach the trap and lift the net off.  
"Hey there! Sorry about the trap-"  
It's Annie.  
Annie's POV  
It's Finnick.  
It's really Finnick.  
Wait a minute, is that possible?  
It sure seems like it.  
I mean, I'm looking into his surprised blue eyes right now, and there's that beautiful copper hair.  
"Finnick? Is that really... Is that really you?" I stay on the ground, hoping this isn't an illusion, or some rude trick. But his face breaks into a huge grin.  
"Annie!" He yells in pure joy. He lifts me easily off the ground, swirling me until I'm dizzy, before pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. It's then that I realize that I'm crying.  
"This can't be Finnick." I mumble into his chest. "My Finnick is dead."  
But he just laughs, tears starting to flow from his eyes, too.  
"No, no I'm not!"  
And then he pulls me into a kiss. A kiss that I have needed for so long. It's then I see his state. He's skinny, and scarred, but he's alive.  
Finnick's POV  
I can't believe it. I just can't seem to stop holding her. Its Annie.  
Do you realize what I've been enduring?  
5 months in a facility without her. Pain and tears came, but all I could think about was her. She thought I was dead, but here she is, the same old Annie.  
Except she's not.  
She has the same long brown hair and the pretty hazel eyes. But she's skinny, and pale, and scared-looking. That's not the thing that scares me though. It's the look in her eyes. It's a deep, deep sorrow.  
Have I caused this?  
"Oh Annie." I whisper. "You- I- I can't voice how I feel right now."  
I finally have her back.

**This is not the last chapter! There's still more to come.**

**For example, will Annie feel better when she sees Beetee? And what about finding out the gender of the baby? The birth? And... Borris? Can Annie get over her depression before she makes a terrible mistake?**

**Also, Katniss is returning soon with Peeta. What will she say when she sees her father?**

**Don't stop reading! **


	12. Chapter 12

Annie's POV  
How is this even possible?  
I mean, this is the boy I've been missing for months, who's baby is in me right now. In fact, I woke up with his arms wrapped around me, his chin resting on my shoulder.  
So why don't I feel happy?  
I found out that Beetee is still alive yesterday, when Finnick took me back to his house to see him. I was so relieved that I fell to my knees. And then I told Finnick I'm pregnant, and he already knew. Nothing to worry about there.  
But I still feel sad.  
Maybe it's the fact that Borris is gone. Maybe it's because I've been depressed for so long that it's not going away.  
"Annie?" I hear Finnick mumble. "You awake?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you... Okay? You don't seem happy."  
"No, no. I'm fine, Finn. Just a bit... Well I don't know." I roll over and face him. "I feel unhappy for some reason, even though you're here, and Beetee's ok. Maybe it's because Borris is dead because of me. I just..." I trail off, looking at Finnick's sea blue eyes, searching for an answer. All I see is confusion.  
"You're going to have to face the fact that deaths can't be undone. I'm here, you have a baby, we can start a new life!"  
He looks hurt, now.  
"Okay." I whisper. He smiles slightly, still hurt, and gives me a kiss on the cheek before rolling out of bed.  
I follow after a few minutes, changing into a white sundress. Finnick slept with me in my bed last night, leaving Beetee and John to themselves in the other house.  
That's another thing I'm confused about. How could all these people I've thought were dead be alive Beetee, Finnick, John Everdeen...  
What will Katniss say when she see's all of this?  
I walk down stairs slowly, finding Dwayne and Finnick engrossed in a lively conversation. Dwayne sees me coming down.  
"So Annie!" He greets me. "This is the boy you've been crying over."  
Finnick looks at me tenderly and grins.  
"Yeah." I manage a faint smile. "He's alive after all."  
"Breakfast?" Dwayne asks, holding out a plate of eggs and bacon.  
"No, thanks." I reply. I'm not hungry, even though I haven't eaten since yesterday morning.  
"Annie, I think you should eat something." Finnick says slowly. He pulls me closer, holding my hand. "You're too pale."  
"No, I'm not." I say, slightly with anger. "I'm just not hungry."  
I stalk out of the kitchen, tears blurring my vision. What is wrong with me? I have Finnick back, for goodness' sake! I should be jumping for joy.  
I'm a bad person, I realize with a start.  
Finnick's POV  
Dwayne glances at me when Annie stomps out. I shrug, as if it's nothing.  
But there is something very off about Annie.  
I don't know what it is. She doesn't even seem happy to see me. She's depressed beyond the point of return. I need to help her.  
"I think she's depressed." Dwayne comments, voicing my thoughts. "Like really depressed. Deep sorrow. I don't know why."  
I nod. "I think it's because of everything that's happened. Trauma, seperation, near-death, all of that."  
But I need to help her.  
Shortly after Annie leaves, I hear a knock on the front door.  
"Greasy!" I greet the old woman, throwing the door open. She smiles at me.  
"I've got some news from 'strict 13. Katniss's returnin', she's not in good shape. Depressed 'n deeply sad 'bout l'il Prim."  
"Oh, is she?" I ask. "I think Annie's in the same state. It's really not good."  
Greasy nods. "She'll be here t'night, I think. 'Bout 10 or 11."  
"Okay."  
I return to the kitchen, just in time to hear the phone ring. "Busy morning." I mumble.  
Gerry picks it up. "Hello?"  
He listens for a minute, and then his face goes pale.  
"Where?" A pause. "Oh no..." He drops the phone, and it clatters to the ground.  
"What is it?" I ask in fear.  
"Borris' body was found near 13." He says, his eyes shining with unhappy tears. "I was hoping that he was somehow still alive but..." His voice trails off as he looks behind me. I turn, to see Annie standing there. Her face is pale, her mouth open in shock.  
"H-he's dead?" She asks, her voice trembling.  
I run to her. "Annie, listen to me. You knew he was dead, remember? You knew that there wasn't really a big chance of him being alive."  
"But... But there was still a chance." She whispers. She bursts into tears, and runs out the door.  
"Uh, Finnick?" I hear Dwayne say.  
"Yeah?"  
"She told me the other day that she used to have... Dangerous thoughts."  
"Dangerous?"  
"Suicidal."  
"No..." I say. "She wouldn't-"  
But she would, I realize. She would do that.


	13. Chapter 13

Finnick's POV  
Uh oh.  
"Annie!" I take off after her. I know she's been depressed these last few months, but would she do something like that?  
Bursting out the door, I pause and look around for her. The noon son is high in the sky, illuminating the whole neighbourhood. No Annie.  
"Anne!" I call out again. She must be in the town somewhere. "Annie! Please come back!"  
I don't know where to go. This place is huge after all. THink Finnick, think. What is Annie's favourite thing in the world?  
Animals.  
Maybe she's in the forest.  
I start sprinting in the direction of where I found her in my trap. Again, the forest looks beautiful. But today I'm not looking at that. My footsteps pund on the forest path, until I reach the clearing where she was caught in the trap. And there she is.  
At first, I wonder if it's a fairytale. You read all about Snow White, and how she gets along with all the animals. Annie is sitting on the grass, her knees pulled to her chest. A bird of some kind sits on her shoulder, singing happily away, but Annie doesn't sayanything.  
"Annie?" I whisper. Tthe bird instantly flies away. Animals have never liked me like that.  
"What?"  
"You... I think that you should come back, okay?"  
"Why?" Her face is stony, emotionless. "I killed Borris, Finn. Or he died because of me, at least. Why should I live if he can't?"  
"Because he wanted to help you, Annie. It isn't you-"  
"Don't even start saying that it's my fault." She snaps suddeny. Her eyes are still tearless, but that's what's worrying me. The real Annie would be showing some sort of emotion besides anger.  
I sigh and settle on the ground next to her. "Please Annie... You're not thinking of, well, suicide, right?"  
I wait for an answer. One doesn't come, not for a while.  
"I don't know." She whispers.  
"Oh Annie, please don't. You... You have a baby inside you!" My eyes start to tear up in frustration. "I've just finally found you! Please Annie, you can't do this...Please."  
She finally starts to cry, huge sobs shaking her body. I automatically throw my arms around her. It's an instinct with Annie. She's always been different. She used to be mentally unstable, but she's calmed down since then. Anyways, she used to cry a lot. I'm used to it. but this time it's different.  
"Annie, at least talk it over with Katniss. Maybe you need another woman's company, or something."  
She smiles slightly. "Katniss is coming?"  
"Tonight."  
"Oh, good."  
I take her hand pulling her to her feet, and we walk back together.  
Annie's POV  
Wow, I'm not in the best state of mind, am I?  
It's now 10:30 P.M., and I'm anxiously awaiting Katniss' return. I need to talk this over with someone who knows how I feel.  
Finnick comes and stands next to me at my spot at the window, scratching his chin thoughtfully. I don't respond to his presence, but keep on staring blankly out the window. Something's definitely wrong with me.  
"You okay?" He asks quietly. Before I can respond, though, I see a pair of head lights appear at the end of the road.  
"They're here." I say, excitement making my voice tremble. Gerry and Jansons call me to the door, confirming it.  
"Coming." I reply, and run out the door to where they've been waiting. The car stops in front of us, and Rose steps out. She doesn't seem to notice me, though, but just opens the passenger, of which Katniss steps out.  
Rose abruptly returns to her car, and gets in, leaving us in a cloud of exhaust.  
"What's HER problem?" I hear Gerry mutter. I ignore him and run to Katniss.  
"Hi, Katniss." I greet her. She smiles slightly, but just sighs. Woah.  
Black circles around her eyes, pale face, skinny body. What happened to the Girl On Fire.  
Greasy bustles out of the house.  
"Katniss, you're stayin' with me." She calls out, finally reaching her. She barely reaches Katniss' shoulder, but she easily pulls her into another Victory house.  
"Come in t'morrow ." She throws over her shoulder.  
"What the..." I say in confusion. Finnick takes my hand.  
"Katniss is in pretty rough shape." He says. "Her mother's obviously mad at her, and I guess she's still depressed about Prim too."  
I nod wordlessly. What a terrible day this is becoming.  
Finnick's POV  
It's raining. I hate rain. Depressing weather, and right now, we could use a little less of that. It's been 2 days since Katniss returned, but she hasn't emerged from the house. Anne is curled up in our bed, still sad and angry. I'm keeping a close watch on her.  
After a few hours, I get bored of pacing the house, so I venture out into the rain, to Greasy's house.  
Knock knock knock.  
The door is flung open, and I'm met with a smile from Greasy.  
"'Bout time you came." She says. I shrug.  
"I didn't know if Katniss was okay to have visitors."  
"Oh, she's fine." She leads me up a staircase to a nice room. Katniss is sitting in bed, looking better than a few days ago.  
"Hey, Katniss." I say with a grin. I pull my hand out of my pocket, revealing a few sugar cubes. "Sugar cube?"  
Her face lights up from the memory. "You joker." She says with a weak laugh. I smile in reply.  
"What's up?" She asks, taking a sugar cube and popping it into her mouth.  
"Well..." I sit on her bed. "How are you feeling?"  
She shrugs. "Not too good. I've had some time to think about everything, and well, why dwell?"  
"Right." I fidget with my fingers. "So, uh, I, well, how do I say this..." I pause "Your father's here." I finally blurt out. Oops. That was not that way to say that.  
She gives me an odd look. "Excuse me"  
"Y-You're father. He's... He's alive."  
"Knock knock!" I hear someone call out. I whirl and there's John Everdeen, a big smile on his face. I can instantly tell it's fake. This is the worst possible time he could've picked to reveal himself to his daughter.  
Katniss' face reddens. Uh oh.  
And then, all hell broke loose.


	14. Chapter 14

Annie's POV  
I've been asleep most of the time since Katniss came back. I think it's ben 2 days, although I can't be sure. The whole time, Finnick's been keeping an eye on me, obviously worrying about me and my "dangerous thoughts". Oh well.  
Anyways, I wake up and realize he's not there, which is odd. Deciding that he's gone to get something to eat, I get out of bed to brush my hair. As I pass my window, a flurry of activity in the next house catches my eyes. Peering out of the window, I realize I can see right into the next house's master bedroom. I can't see much beside something that looks like a fight, and a flash of copper hair.  
Uh oh.  
"Gerry?" I call out, running down the stairs. "Where's Fin-" I trip over my own feet, falling flat on my face at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Annie! Are you okay" Gerry yells from the kitchen. He runs in, and I claw at his clothes, trying to stand up.  
"Where's Finnick?" I pant.  
"He's visiting Katniss. Why?"  
I run out of the house, my heart in my throat. Finnick's in a fight?  
"Finnick" I yell, slamming on the door. "Where are you?"  
No answer. I push the door open, and run up to where the master bedroom. A very confusing scene meets my eyes.  
Katniss is facing the corner, a hand to his face. John is lying on the ground, dazed, Katniss is stanging in the middle of the room, her fists clenched angrily, and at her side is Greasy Sae.  
"Uh..."I say awkwardly. I can literally feel the tension in the room. I decide to get Finnick out. "We'll be back in a half hour or so." I tell everyone, and then grab Finnick's hand, pulling him out.  
"Annie!" He smiles, as if her just noticed me. "You're finally out of bed!"  
"What happened to your face?" His right eye is swollen shut.  
"Well..." He scuffs at the ground, and I lead him out of the house. "I got in a fight."  
"With who?"  
"Grekuaubf..." He mumbles.  
"What?"  
"Greasy Sae." He says sheepishly.  
"Wha-"  
"It's a long story." He interrupts.  
"Well..." I walk over to a tree. "We've got lots of time. Spill it."  
Finnick's POV  
Well, she's out of bed, and that's a good sign. I may as well tell her...  
*What happened in Katniss's room* (Continued form end of last chapter)  
Katniss's face reddened.  
"Excuse me?" She asked again, her voice came out strangled. "I don't think you understand that my father is dead." She glanced up at me angrily. "This is NOT a funny joke, Finnick." She snapped.  
"Uh..." What was I supposed to say? "This isn't a joke."  
"Yeah..." John broke in. "I really am your father, and I wasn't really dead."  
I palmed my forehead. "Too blunt, John." I muttered. He shrugs.  
"WHAT are you two doing?" A terrifyingly angry voice cried. We both whirled to see Greasy standing there, her face bright red. I held up my hands in surrender.  
"Woah. I didn't ask himmto come in here."  
"Actually," John said, "I heard you say that I'm alive, so I walked in."  
"That was stupid of you to do." I snap. "What were you thinking?"  
BAM. Katniss had slapped John clear across the face. "Shut up!" She cried. "You're not my fath-"  
"Why you..." John muttered. He stood up, but Greasy slapped him again, and he sank to the ground, dazed.  
And then she walked towards me.  
"Wha- I didn't do an-"  
She punched me, right in the face. I yelped and turned to the corner, while Katniss yelled at Greasy, Greasy yelled at me, and I kept on screaming about the pain. "  
*End of story*  
"And then you walked in, Annie." I say, turning towards her. She seems amused.  
"Wow. You really messed up." She says.  
"Me? What about John?"  
"Okay... So you both messed up." She shrugs. "Either way, Greasy is mad, Katniss is mad, and you have a black eye."  
"What do I do?"  
"Well... You can't undo everything, so we have to make things right." She says, thinking. "Go in there, and talk to them, apologize."  
"Uh..."  
"Go. I'll come with you."  
"Fine."  
And then we walk towards the house.  
Ok, I've been in many terrifying situations. The rebellion, getting (almost) consumed byt Mutts, finding Beetee almost dead. But the thought of going in there and facing that old woman again is the worst of all.  
"We're coming in!" Annie calls, stepping into the bedroom. We see something that I wasn't expecting.  
Katniss is John's arms, crying. He, who has a huge hand print on his cheek, is crying, too.  
"What happened?" I ask Greasy Sae, She just shrugs, and motions for us to follow her to the kitchen.  
"Sorry i punched you." She says, not looking sorry at all. "I didn't wan Katniss tuh feel too overwhelmed what with all you youn'uns fightin'."  
"But you started the fight!" I protested.  
"No, I didn't. Katniss did.  
I give up.  
"Okay, nevermind. What happened in there?"  
"John there explained everything tuh me and Katniss. She understands n' all."  
"Oh. Ok."  
"Oh, by the way." She says, "Peeta is gonna be comin' in a week or so, jes hope Katniss can take it."  
"Peeta?" I ask, my brows furrowed. Last time I saw him he wasn't right in the head, seriously. Minions brainwashed him, badly. He was even talking about taking Annie away from me. I feel my fists ccurl into fists. Annie seems to notice, though, and takes my hand in hers.  
For the first time, she's wearing a tight shirt, and I can really see the baby bump. It makes everything okay.

**Hi guys.**

**So, this chapter wasn't really part of the plan, but it worked. There is some tension coming up, with Peeta and Katniss and Finnick, and all.**

**Also, I have a soccer tournament in the next few days. Hopefully I can get you some mroe chapters, but I'm sorry if I can't! I'll try hard!**

**Thanks for reading! Remember to favourite/follow :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Annie's POV  
I knock on Katniss's bedroom door.  
"Katniss?" I say, walking in. She's sitting in a rocking chair by the window.  
"Hey Annie." She greets me with a smile. I sit down on her bed.  
"Sorry about the fight yesterday." I say sheepishly. Katniss shrugs.  
"Everything worked out in the end." She says.  
"So, uh, I was wondering... Have you ever felt, you know, depressed?"  
Her brows furrow. "Definitely. Especially the last few months. But I've come to realize that I have a life, you know? I can't dwell on something that happened almost 5 months ago, although I'll never forget my little Prim."  
She smiles sadly, and then looks at me. "Have you been feeling that way?"  
I nod shakily. "Yes... You've heard about Borris, I'm sure. And Beetee almost died for me, and Finnick almost died... I've been feeling really..." I struggle to find the word. "Useless. Without meaning."  
Katniss's eyes widened "Annie..." She began, "You have a child inside of you. Finnick's child. Beetee isn't dead, and neither is Finnick. Borris is, but he died doing what he wanted. And that was to help."  
I nod slowly, and pick at a loose thread on the comforter. "But... I st-"  
"Annie." Katniss interrupts me with a sigh. "The only think stopping you from feeling better is yourself." And then she stands. "I'm going to go have a shower." She says, and walks into the bathroom.  
I need to get better, I realize.  
Finnick's POV  
Peeta is coming today. It's been almost a week since the fight, and I've noticed Annie slowly getting better. I think she's starting to realize that she can't dwell forever, and so she's actually trying to get her life back together again. I've never been so proud of her, especially now.  
She's sitting next to me, her hand in mine, and we're outside on a bench. The sun is setting, and we're waiting for Peeta.  
But the thing that gets me is the fact that she's smiling, and animatedly telling me about her and Katniss's hunting session in the woods that day.  
"Sounds like you had a good time." I comment, pulling her just a little bit closer.  
"Definitely." She grins. "When do you think Peeta'll be here?"  
"Any minute now."  
"It'll be interesting to see how he reacts to Katniss. He hasn't seen her for such a long time, after all, and he was definitely in love with her." She says.  
"Well, we're about to find out." I reply, standing up and waving the car over.  
Peeta steps out. The first thing I notice is how different he looks. He's been through some things, I know, but you can really tell. Scars lace his arms from some kind of horrible torture that he went through when he was kidnapped. He's pale, and his brow is furrowed in worry. But when he sees Annie and I standing together, his face breaks into a grin, and I see a glimpse of the old Peeta.  
"Finnick!" He grins. "I was told that you're alive, but I wasn't too sure." He turns and gives Annie a hug. " Hey, Annie." He smiles. "How are you?"  
"Good!" Annie replies. "We're both good." She adds, looking down at her tummy. For the first time, I realize her answer is true.  
But I'm still mad at Peeta. I'm fully aware he was brain washed, but the way he acted towards Annie in 13 still makes me shake in anger. Peeta seems to sense the tension, but the awkward moment is broken when Greasy Sae bustles out of the building, Katniss following reluctantly...

**This chapter was short, but as I said, I had a soccer tournament today and it continues tomrrrow, so it actually took quite a lot of effort to come up with this.**

**Next chapter will alternate between Katniss's and Peeta's POV, so keep reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone. Not too much longer to go! Sorry for not updating yesterday!**

**Added a bit of fluff in this chapter, I hope you like it!**

**Any suggestions for the next few chapters?**

Katniss's POV  
Oh my gosh, here we go. I'm about to see Peeta again. I can't tell if I'm scared, or nervous. After all, I haven't seen the REAL Peeta fro a while. The last I saw of him was the brain-washed, depressed, unhappy Peeta.  
I follow my dad out of the house.  
Peeta is standing near Annie and Peeta. Annie, for once, is smiling. I guess our talk really did help. I tear my thoughts away from Annie, because right now, Peeta is looking at me, his eyes wide.  
Ok, I get it. I'm skinny, and pale, and not the same Katniss. Does he have to make it so obvious? He's looking pretty rough himself, especially with those dark circles under his beautiful blue eyes...  
Stop it, Katniss.  
My dad quickly introduces himself to Peeta. I guess Peeta's surprised. He doesn't know that my dad's alive.  
"I'm sorry..." Peeta says, "You're WHO'S dad?"  
"Katniss's." My dad replies, unfazed. "And you must be Peeta." He eagerly puts his hand out, and Peeta shakes it tentatively.  
"But how?" He asks, his brows furrowed. "I thought you were-"  
"Dead? Nope. Long story, actually, and I'd be happy to tell it to you-"  
"Some tine later..." Finnick cuts in, giving my dad a Look.  
"R-right." Dad stutters. "You and Katniss should... Catch up."  
Could he make it more obvious? They're trying to give us some alone time.  
But Peeta nods happily. "Sure. I'd like to hear it some time."  
Everyone leaves, including Greasy Sae, who gives me a sly wink on her way back to the house. I arch an eyebrow in question, but keep my mouth shut. Once everyone is gone, Peeta clears his throat awkwardly.  
"So... Uh... B-bench?" I notice his hands are shaking. When I try to reply, though, I notice I'm too nervous to speak. I nod instead.  
We walk over to the bench, and sit down. I notice Peeta blush when our knees touch. Same old Peeta.  
"Uh... How've you been?" I ask, my voice barely a whisper. He smiles slightly.  
"Well, not too bad. Although, being treated for the whole brain-washing thing wasn't fun."  
"Oh, right."  
"Yeah... How about you?"  
"I don't know." I sigh. Ooops. That was supposed to be a "good". I guess it's too hard to lie to Peeta. "Missing my mom, and Prim."  
He impulsively takes my hand. "I know how you feel." He swallows nervously. "I've been missing a few people, myself."  
"Yeah?" I say. "And... Who's that?"  
"Um..." He's really nervous now, and I can see him blushing shyly. "You, Katniss."  
He grabs my other hand, and looks into my eyes earnestly, all shyness gone. "I really did. You have no idea... The nightmares are back, and they're-" He's tearing up. "They're about you, Katniss, getting hurt."  
He laughs sheepishly.  
"Sorry." He mumbles. "I just.. I had to say that." He starts tp pull his hands away, but I hold onto them even tighter. Because I know exactly how he feels.  
"I missed you too." I whisper. He lifts my chin up, our lips level.  
"Well, we're together now." He replies. And then we kiss.  
I guess our reunion wasn't as bad as I expected.  
Peeta's POV  
"Katniss!" I scream. "Katniss, no, please, come back!" She keeps on running, though. All I can think is how ironic this is. I just found her, and now she's running.  
"Please..." I whimper.  
"Peeta! Peeta wake up!"  
My eyes fly open. "W-What happened?"  
"You were having a nightmare." Katniss's face comes into view. "I was having one, too, so I came in here, and found you like this."  
She climbs into bed with me.  
"So... What was yours about?" I ask her.  
"Well, I lost you, some how. Ironic, because we just reunited today."  
"That's what mine was about, too."  
"Oh."  
I pull her into a hug, and we both fall asleep.  
A nighmare-less sleep.  
The next morning I wake up bright and early. Katniss is still asleep, and I plant a kiss on her forehead before climbing out of bed, changing, and going down stairs. In the house next door, I know Dwayne, Gerry, and Janson are getting ready to move into another house, leaving the one they're in to Finnick and Annie.  
Speaking of Finnick, there was definitely some awkwardness yesterday. I'm not sure, but I think I may have said some things when I was still under the influence of the brain-washing. I can't remember much of what happened, except having a huge hate towards Katniss. I shudder at the though.  
Anyways, I decide to go see Finnick. But first, I need to make him some bread. A gift will hopefully make him a little less angry, or awkward.  
I quickly make the dough, and after kneading it, throw it into some pans, waiting for it to bake. While I'm waiting, I look out the window.  
District 12 is a mess. Charred houses, ruins, piles of garbage everywhere.  
And then it hits me.  
It's the perfect idea. Re-build 12, make it a nice place again, for the Odair's children, and maybe, someday, Katniss's and mine. That'll be my project, I decide determinedly.  
The bread finally finishes, a beautiful golden brown, fluffy and delicious-smelling.  
"Hello?" I call out. "Anyone home?" I knock on the Odair's front door, and it swings open, revealing Finnick, in pj bottoms and a t-shirt.  
"Oh, hey Peeta." He says suspiciously. "You, uh, wanna come in?"  
"Sure."  
I follow him into the house, and he leads me to the kitchen.  
"Uh... Here's some bread." I saw awkwardly. WHy did I bring bread?  
"Oh. Um, thank you." He takes it and places it on the counter, keeping his eyes on me. "So why are you here?"  
"Well, yesterday, I sensed some akwardness between us. Now, I'm not sure what I did, but I have a feeling it had something to do with Annie?"  
He nods, anger in his eyes. "Yeah, but I'd rather not go into the details. You sure you don't remember?"  
"Of course. I don't remember much of that period of time, except a few snatches ehre and there. And of course, I remember you, uh, dying, and most of the combat. Just not some of the personal happenings."  
He nods in understanding, relief in his eyes. "Oh, good. I knew the real Peeta wouldn't do anything like that."  
"Okay... So we good?"  
"Definitely."  
We shake hands, and I head back to the house, to find Katniss.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, guys, this is the second to last chapter, maybe. It may seem boring, but it's quite important to the outcome of the story, so I hope you enjoy. Keep on reviewing, favouriting, and following! Also, if you want, I can do an epilogue, but there'll be more about in the next chapter :)**

Finnick's POV  
3 weeks since Peeta's been here, and already he's got permission from President Anasha to re-build 12.  
President Anasha is the new President of 12, and unlike somebody (someone named Snow, maybe?), he is a non-corrupt President. He's decided that it's time for 12 to become liveable. I've asked Peeta multiple times if he realizes that this project will take a number of years, but he is still excited about it. Personally, I'm glad that someone's trying to make a difference, and I hope that our children will be able to enjoy a healthy life.  
Well, at least, my children.  
You see, I had a conversation with Peeta the other day. He told me that he accidentally-on-purpose slipped in a hint about children into a conversation between him and Katniss. Bad idea. He said it didn't go well.  
I feel sorry for him, because I happen to know that he wants kids more than anything. Katniss doesn't seem to realize that...  
Speaking of kids...  
"Finnick!" I hear Annie call out. "The baby is kicking again, and I'm seriously getting freaked out."  
"Coming."  
I walk into the livingroom, and there she is, her feet propped up on a stool, her body collapsed into an armchair.  
At 5 and a half months into the pregnancy, she's really getting big. And I mean BIG. We've decided not to find out the gender until the baby is born. I don't know why, because I really want to know, but Annie insists, and she's the one doing the work here.  
"Wanna feel?" She asks me with a smile.  
"Uh..." I hang back, uncomfortable. "I'm not sure... " I didn't say it, but I'm scared of this little being inside Annie.  
"Nonsense." She sighs. "Come here."  
I walk over to her meekly, and she takes my hand, placing it firmly on her tummy. After a few moments I feel a bump.  
"See? That was it."  
"Woah..." She lets go of my hand, but I keep it there. "That's really something." I bend down and peck her on the forehead, before putting my coat on to go visit Peeta.  
"Peeta?" I call out, opening their front door. "Are you here?"  
"Yeah." I hear him reply, his voice muffled.I follow the sound of his voice into his bedroom, where I find him in his closet.  
"Whatcha doing?"  
"Looking for..." He trails off, and then his head pops out from behind a box. "This!"  
"Uh... Very nice." I say, not sure what the book that he is holding is. "Um, what is it?"  
"It's a sketch book!" He grins. "I'm going to draw Katniss."  
"Why?"  
"Well, I don't know. Maybe I just want to." The phone rings, and he leaves to answer it. I look at the sketch book that he's left on the floor, before opening it.  
He really is good at drawing. Beauful pictures. The one that catches my eye, though, is the picture he's already drawn of Katniss. Signature braid on one side, solemn grey eyes, but a flicker of a smile hiding in the shadows of her face.  
"Wow..." I mumble.  
"What's that?" I turn to find Katniss.  
"Oh, it's a... A... What are you doing here?" I ask rapidly, trying to change the subject.  
"It's my bedroom." She replies in annoyance. "What was that?"  
I can't lie now, I realize. "A picture."  
"If you're not going to tell me..." She mutters, and then rips the book out of my hands. "Then I'll find out myself!"  
She starts shuffling through the pictures, her face softening into a smile.  
"Cool huh?" I ask.  
"Yeah, they rea-" She pauses. "Woah."  
I glance over, and realize she's seen the picture of her.  
"He's really a great guy." I say softly. "And he, well, it's not my place to say this, but..."  
She sighs. "I know, Finnick. He wants kids. I do, too. But at the same time..."  
She flops down onto her bed. "I'm too scared. Knowing that there's going to be a... Another life in my body kinda freaks me out."  
"That's what you're worried about?" I ask with a laugh. "Katniss, with a guy like Peeta, I think it's worth it, even if you do have a life inside you." I think for a minute. "Look at Annie. She's enjoying it thoroughly. In fact, I felt the baby kick today."  
"You did?" She asks, her eyes wide. "What was it like?"  
"Pretty amazing." I pat her hand. "Give it a try, Katniss. At least tell him that you're willing to think about a baby."  
"I've been wanting to, but, I don't know." She sighs, and then smiles. "I think I can do it now. Thanks for the talk, Finn. It helped more than you know."  
"Any time. " I reply. We hear Peeta finishing up the phone conversation, so I get up from her bed, and after saying goodbye, I leave the house, feeling a lot better.  
I really can't wait to be a dad.


	18. Chapter 18

Finnick's POV  
"P-Peeta, sorry I was late." I look at him. "Is she okay? Are they okay?"  
Peeta shrugs, but smiles reassuringly. "I'm not sure, but with Greasy Sae in there, I'm sure they'll be the healthiest people on the planet."  
"They'd better be." I mutter. The bedroom door suddenly swings open, and a tired looking Greasy walks out.  
"You have a l'il boy." She grins. "Go on in, if ya want."  
"Okay." I reply, my voice trembling. I step through the door, not sure what I'm about to see.  
"Hey, Finn." Annie smiles softly. "Come on in, come see our new baby." She beckons me from her spot on the bed,  
"Boy, right?" I ask.  
"Yes."  
I go and stand next to the bed, looking at the little baby. He opens his eyes, which are a bright blue, brighter than mine have ever been.  
"So... What should we name him?" I ask quietly.  
"Well..." She looks up at me shyly. "I was thinking Finnick. Finnick Junior, maybe."  
"Finnick Beetee Odair?" I ask her. "I mean, considering Beetee got you out of 13."  
"I love it."  
I lie down on the bed next to her, and take Finn out of her arms, holding him in the crook of my arms, studying his little face. You can see parts of me, and parts of Annie in there. Some are more obvious, the dark brown locks are Annie's, the eyes' are mine. His little upturned nose are Annie's, and his high cheekbones are mine.  
But the trait that is completely his, is the tiny heart-shaped birthmark on his wrist.  
"Did you see the mark?" Annie asks with a smile. I nod.  
"It's pretty cool, actually." I reply, my voice shaking. But when I glance back at Annie, I see her eyes drooping, and within a few moments, she is asleep. So I take Finn, and stand up cautiously, as if any sudden movements will break him.  
I take him to the balcony, where we can see 12 stretched out before us. Peeta's re-building project has started, and already a few houses have been restored, he now has is own bakery. To my right, Dwayne, Gerry, and Janson are all waiting anxiously for the news of Annie and the baby. They can wait until tomorrow. On the house to my left, I know Peeta is with Katniss, who is now 4 months pregnant.  
When he told me the news, he was overjoyed. He's been researching what to do to keep both the baby and its mother healthy, and has been putting the methods to use. I'll often see Katniss chewing on a piece of celery, or drinking some odd concoction of juices that Peeta has insisted she drink. I thought she would flat-out refuse when he insisted on giving her foot rubs every evening, but oddly enough she's been agreeing with everything.  
When I questioned her on this, she said, "Finnick, look at him. He wants a baby so bad, how can I refuse him? He's so excited, and I'm really determined to make him happy." She said all of this with a smile on her face, and I realize the harsh Katniss I knew before has changed, but in a good way.

"Hey little Finn." I whispered in the baby's ear. "I'm your dad."

**Hi guys. I really hoped you liked this story, and please leave a review if you liked it! Sorry this chapter was so short, but it was sweet, right? I could easily do an epilogue, if you'd like one. It'd concern Katniss's daughter and Finnicks's son, but maybe not. Let me know if you want one!**


	19. Chapter 19

Age 4  
"Stop it!" Shrieked the little girl. She snatched the stick out of the little boy's chubby hands. "You can't steal my sword," she pouted, "so take... THAT!" She wipped him with the stick, across his forearm.  
"W-w-why would y-you do that?" The little boy asked, his voice trembling. He started to sob as he glanced at the faint red welt across his arm. "Th-th-that wasn't nice! MAMA!"  
Annie ran out of a nearby house, followed by Katniss. "What is it, Finn?" She called out, making her way across the yard. "Are you alright?"  
She looked anxiously down at the little boy, whose big blue eyes were full of angry tears."Prim hit me!" He shouted. "She hit me with that stick!"  
"It's not a stick!" Prim shrieked. "It's my sword, and you took it... Without even asking first."  
She turned her head slighty, trying to hide her angry tears. Katniss smiled slightly as she realized this was so like herself.  
"Prim." She started sternly. "You know you can't hit Finn with a stick, right?"  
"B-but he stole it!"  
"I know, but it's still not right." Katniss looked into her daughter's grey eyes, and ruffled her long blonde hair. "Can you apologize?"  
"Yes."  
At the same time, Finn stepped towards her. "Sorry." He muttered.  
"Me too." Prim sighed. She glanced up at Katniss, searching her eyes for approval. Katniss smiled.  
"Shall we continue our tea, Katniss?" Annie asked with a wink.  
"Sounds wonderful." Katniss replied. "And hopefully, there'll be no more extremely rude interruptions."  
The mothers walked away side-by-side. As soon as they were out of hearing range, Finn whirled towards Prim.  
"You're mean!"  
"So are you!" She retorted. As she turned away, she realized that she would never ever like Finn, and she would never be his friend. At least, that's what she thought.  
Age 10  
"Hurry up Prim." Katniss sighed, glancing at her watch. "Your dad and I want to get there soon."  
"Do I have to go?" Prim asked. "It's just a stupid barbeque... And it's not like I have a friend to bring or anything."  
"Finn will be there."  
"Finn's a jerk." She snapped.  
Katniss raised her eyebrows. "Look, Prim, you're going. It's time you made up with Finn. I don't know what happened, but it's starting to affect our relationship with the Odairs." She turned around. "Now SCOOT!" She called over her shoulder.  
"Fine." Prim sighed. She got up, and crossed the room to look out of her window. She could see the Odairs waiting, the picnic table piled high with food. Finn seemed to catch her eyes, and poked his tongue out at her.  
"Idiot." She mumbled.  
Dinner was a happy affair, but even though the adults were having a good time, they pretended not to notice the glares that Prim and Finn were giving each other over the table. Finally, though, Peeta had had enough.  
"Okay, you kids." He began. "We're all going to go inside for some dessert. You two are staying out here to play, got it? It's a beautiful summer evening, a perfect time to sort out any," he glanced at Prim and winked, "unfinished business, or even an argument?" The other three adults murmered in relieved agreement, and left the table to Finn and Prim.  
"What are YOU looking at" Prim snapped, glancing at Finn's bright blue orbs. "Take a picture, if you want. It lasts longer."  
"Shut up." He replied lazily. He stretched, and then seemed to remember something.  
"Look, I'm sorry for, you know, stealing your sword."  
"Your mother told you to say that." Prim replied flatly.  
Finn went bright red. "SO? Maybe I mean it!"  
"Sure!" Prim scoffed, but she sighed anyways. "Okay, yeah, I forgive you and I'm sorry and whatever."  
"Oh."  
An awkward silence stretched out between them.  
"It was kind of... A stupid arguement." Finn ventured. "I mean, if you really think about it."  
Prim snorted in amusement. "Yeah! I can't believe I got so worked up over a stick."  
"Yeah, but you actually hit me! You got guts!"  
They continued talking like this for another few minutes, having conversations that they'd missed for the first part of their childhood. They would have kept on talking and talking, had Finnick not called them in.  
Age 18  
"I-I can't believe you're leaving." Peeta wavered. "I mean, college! How? All the way in District 4, too! I'm so proud of you!" He pulled Prim into a bone-crushing hug. "All of those online courses paid off, huh?"  
"Yeah." Prim replied, her voice muffled. She glanced over at Nate, her 10 year old brother. He just shrugged.  
"See ya, dad." Prim said gently. She pulled away, and gave Nate and Katniss a long hug each.  
"I'll miss you guys." She whispered. "But, I mean, I'll see you on weekends and holidays, right?"  
"Right." The three replied in unison. They walked Prim to Finn's car, where he was waiting, expressionless. She clambered into the passenger seat, and Peeta patted the car door.  
"Take her there safely, Finn." He said with a grin.  
"Will do, ." Finn nodded. He climbed into the car, started the engine, and they were off.  
"How long will it take to get to 4, Finn?" Prim asked eagerly. Finn thought for a moment.  
"About 3 hours, or so." He stared straight ahead, lapsing into silence.  
"Uh, you okay? We're best friends, you can tell me anything." Prim verbally nudged.  
No, Finn thought, I am not ok. My best friend is leaving, and I won't have time to tell her...  
He pushed the thought away.  
"I'm fine."  
He again fell into silence.  
"Look here, Finn. I'm leaving, and I won't see you for a while. You either tell me now, or... or..." She though for a second. "I'll never speak to you again!"  
Finn sighed. Knowing Prim, she would do just that.  
"Well..." He pulled onto the main highway. "I... Okay, you remember that time with the stick?"  
"Of course!" Prim giggled at the memory.  
"Well... That day, your hair was lose, and I remember thinking that it looked really pretty." Finn swallowed, and tried to ignore Prim's blush. "And then I sorta... I sorta developed a tiny crush on you." Or not so tiny.  
"Oh... Okay." Prim thought for a second. "So why bring this up now?"  
"I guess it..." Now or never. He'd been enduring this for years. "I guess it's not so tiny anymore. It could even be... Love."  
The silence in the car was so awkward, Prim thought she would die.  
"L-love?" She'd never really thought of Finn that way. How could she? He was her best friend! And yes, he'd grown quite handsome over the years, it didn't mean she LOVED him. "I don't know what to say." She said finally.  
"You could tell me, if, you know, you like me? Maybe?" He looked so hopeful, Prim realized. But the problem was...  
"I don't know."  
It was as simple as that. The car ride was silent after that, Finn upset, and Prim embarassed. What was she supposed to do?  
They finally reached the District 4 college, and Prim jumped eagerly out of the car. Finn silently walked around to the back, easily picking up her 3 suitcases.  
"Let's go drop these off." He muttered. She led him to her room, and they walked in. Now Prim was really bothered, as she began to realize her feelings for Finn. Maybe it wasn't full out passionate love, but it could be the beginnings of it.  
"F-Finn?"  
"Yeah?" He dropped the suitcases on the floor, and walked past her to the door frame, which he leaned against.  
"I think... I think I know..." Could she say it? "I think I feel the same way, maybe." It was barely a whisper, but he heard. His blue eyes widened, but Prim was so embarrassed and upset that she fled the room, finding a janitors closet to hide in. After hiding for half an hour, she crept back to the room, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw he was gone. However, there was a note.  
"Goodbye, Prim."  
That was all.  
Age 23  
"Mum! Dad!" Prim shrieked, stepping out of her car and running towards them. "I'm so happy to see you!"  
At last, college was finished. Forever. She was now ready to apprentice the District doctor, and hopefully become something more within a few years.  
Since that day in the doirm room, she hadn't spoken to Finn, save a few awkward meetings on holidays. But as she flew into her family's happy arms, she hadn't a care in the world.  
After the celebrating was finished, however, Prim declared that she needed a walk, and she ventured out into the woods. It was mid-day, and the sun was illuminating the forest.  
She thought she was alone when she sat by a stream, pulling out a book. But when she heard the familir sound of footsteps on the forest floor, she turned fearfully expecting the worse. Relief flooded her when she saw Finn standing there, looking as surprised as her.  
"Uh, hey." He greeted her awkwardly. "You're back."  
"Yeah."  
Awkawrd silence.  
"Look-"  
"I'm sor-"  
They both spoke at the same time.  
"You go first." Prim blushed.  
"Look, I don't know if you meant what you said in the dorm that day..." Finn started, sitting down next to her. "But I still feel the same way. I really do."  
"Well, that's good." Prim said softly. "Because I do feel the same way, Finn." He pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you." She whispered.  
He leaned his forehead softly against hers. "Me, too."  
And then, in that forest, they kissed. Prim's book tumbled out of her lap, but she didn't care. All that she knew was that she had never been so happy in her life.


End file.
